Cyber-Gorilla vs Holy Bear
'''The Cyber-Gorilla versus The Holy Bear '''is a fight which happens in the 30th Volume of the Holy Piercer series. The fight takes place during a raid on Area 51, where the U.S. government deploys the cyber-super-soldier-gorilla A.I. to try and either capture or kill the specific targets who are participating in the raid, three of those targets are the main protagonist Marcus Kennedy, the Immanuelist Sabbath Clyde and the British Spy John Bull. During the raid, one of things kept secret and guarded in Area 51 is what remains of an ancient beast known as The Bear with Three Bones, an ancient bear which once roamed ancient Babylonia with three ribs in its mouth, said to have secret power and lead the trail to the Seven Holy Wonders. The Witch, Wanda Diva, decides to use her black magic to resurrect the creature when her son, Wade Diva, was going to be killed by A.I. Upon the bear's reanimation, it was put under the control of Wanda Diva, and she wagered that if the bear killed A.I., the bear could become free and roam the Earth once more as it pleased, and so the bear did, charging towards the primate. The Battle of the Beasts The Bear with Three Bones (hereafter referred to as (the) Holy Bear) stopped its charge and stood up high, A.I. had begun charging as well and wasn't planning on stopping, he then lunges at the bear with both arms ready to smash the bear's skull, however, The Holy Bear was too tall and the strikes hit his chest, but the bear isn't knocked off balance and counter attacks with a swipe from his right claw, it gets a good cut on A.I.'s left forearm, A.I. then darts to a better position. From that one failed move alone A.I. has managed to deduce his advantages and disadvantages, Holy Bear was stronger and was also so durable to the point of possible invulnerability, not to mention Holy Bear was larger and heavier as well as had these sharp claws which, after some quick microscopic zoom-ins, cut through cells with ease and leave a stinging effect, implying it could be sharper or is probably serrated. A.I. however knew he had the speed and intelligence advantage, and he would try and use this to his advantage as he rushes in to get closer. Holy Bear remains standing up straight, and goes for a downward paw swipe with his left hand, A.I. saw this attack coming however and slides past Holy Bear, before swiping Holy Bear's leg causing Holy Bear to fall backwards, A.I. then gets on Holy Bear's chest, trying to pin the stronger bear, and begins smashing the bear's face with his fists. Wade Diva then tries to use this opportunity to kill A.I., firing a rocket launcher at the primate, but A.I. punches the incoming rocket away before beginning to chase Wade. Holy Bear would get up once again right after however, blood and drool coming from his jaws, with a now strengthened appetite for slaughter, the bear goes on in the flaming wreck of Area 51 to try and find A.I., killing guards and soldiers along the way. The two would find each other again, Holy Bear walks slowly towards A.I. growling and roaring, A.I. beats his chest and runs directly towards Holy Bear. Holy Bear stands up again, readying himself to swipe down on A.I., but the gorilla quickly turns around and hits Holy Bear with a strong double-footed kick to the gullet, this doesn't knock the bear down but does stagger it, A.I. then does some kicks while performing a hand-stand, the bear growls in frustration before trying to bite A.I., but the gorilla rolls out of the way and then grabs a rock, throwing it at the bear, but the bear catches it with his jaw and crushes it with ease before tackling A.I. A.I. is tackled by the bear through the concrete walls, before being pinned, the bear roars at A.I.'s face when it pins him down with ease, A.I. however notices a ray-gun on the ground close by and grabs it, before shooting Holy Bear in the head as it roared. The bear survives however, but is stunned, it gets off of A.I., trying to regain its senses as its ears ring. A.I. tries to shoot the bear again, but the ray-gun was now empty, so he removes the ray-gun's empty battery and then climbs up some sort of beams, chains and debris, trying to get to higher ground. Holy Bear regains its composure, and after a few seconds of looking it sees A.I., it stands up and roars, it reveals its sonic roar ability, shaking the ground and almost knocking A.I. off, but A.I. hangs on to some chains dangling from some stories higher. The bear notices the chains and bites it, before yanking the chains and forcing the gorilla down onto the ground, Holy Bear then digs its claws into A.I.'s chest, A.I. then begins to cough blood, Holy Bear roars directly in A.I.'s face again, deafening A.I., the gorilla then crushes the battery of the ray-gun onto the bear's head, the smash spreads the battery's acid across the bear's head. Holy Bear would then bite A.I.'s head off, and toss it into a burning generator nearby, this causes the generator to explode however and some cinders land on the bear's head, which had recently been soaked with ray-gun battery acid, this sets off a reaction which sets the bear's head aflame, the fire could have had spread further but Holy Bear manages to survive thanks to a powerful rainstorm being conjured up by the Amme-Onna, who was also contained by Area 51. Holy Bear is seen later at the end with large and severe burn marks, it is seen with some other Area 51 creatures on its back, seemingly as transportation. It is no longer zombified, free due to its deal with Wanda Diva. Holy Bear is seen walking off into the Nevada wilderness with those that ride it. Category:Stories Category:Event Category:Events